Instinct
by PrismaticDoll
Summary: After the werewolf attacks are over, Jimmy realizes his feelings for Brooke have changed. In confusion, Jimmy confides in Bo and it doesn't take him long to realize what has changed. JimBo


This is my first work since Like Dynomite, which I wrote in 2008. I have been wanting to write a fic on Bo and Jimmy for a while now. This weekend, I finally got around to it. I look forward to feedback. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction, only the storyline I created.

**Warning:** Male on male sex scene ahead. If you are underage or don't wish to read it then choose not to.

* * *

The werewolf attacks were over and life seemed to be back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. Jimmy spent the rest of the weekend cooped up in his room. His mind was scrambled after the night before.

Jimmy crawled his way out onto the roof, using the ledges as foot holds. The night air was refreshing. The cool breeze calmed his thoughts.

With his knees pulled up to his chest, Jimmy leaned forward so his arms rested on his knees. His mind wandered to Brooke. The girl of his dreams had accepted him. But despite that, he was uncertain. Her kiss didn't strike the desire in him that he originally believed it would have. His toes didn't curl. His breath didn't hitch. His heart didn't pound. And, after days of no masturbating, he was shocked when his cock didn't even bulge. Perhaps being a werewolf, really did mess with his head.

Jimmy sighed in frustration. If he couldn't get a rise from the hottest girl in school, would he ever find someone suitable for his desires?

Just then there was a rustling in the bushes below. Jimmy perked up curiously. It was probably only a rabbit, but in the back of his mind he was terrified of another werewolf turning up. But it was neither.

It was Bo.

Jimmy felt his heart skip in his chest. Pushing it off as relief, he called down to Bo who was glancing in the window for any sign of life. "Um, hey. What's up?"

Bo looked up in surprise. "There you are, Jim-bo! I called your phone but there was no answer."

"Sorry. Ellie is out and I didn't hear it."

Bo nodded his head in understanding. A couple moments passed. "Well, do you plan on staying up there or what? I came to talk."

"Oh..! Yeah, sure. Let me come down."

Jimmy made his way down the side of the house, dropping down next to Bo. Bo was eyeing him with a raised eyebrow and that lopsided smirk.

"W-what?" Jimmy self-consciously ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing," Bo replied. "I was just thinking…are you sure that curse was broken? You certainly climbed down that wall pretty easily."

Jimmy punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut up. I've been doing that since I was a kid." Bo just smirked. "So…you came here to talk?" Bo's smile faltered a bit.

"…Yeah. Here, let's sit down." He led them over to the edge of the yard. Bo sat down in front of a tree, leaning back against the trunk with his knees propped up. Jimmy sat near his legs, eyeing him curiously. Bo took a few seconds to start. "Well…I've talked to Brooke."

Jimmy's mouth dried. "Y-yeah?"

"Uh, yeah. She said you haven't called. I thought, you know, if you still have a jonesin' for her, you're going about this in all the wrong ways, Jimbo."

Jimmy didn't say anything. He wasn't about to tell Bo about his…flaccid problems. It was embarrassing. He couldn't even look Bo in the eye, his vision focusing on a dormant ant hill.

Bo leaned forward, watching Jimmy with worried eyes. He placed his hand on Jimmy's knee, his thumb rubbing soothingly against his leg. "Jimbo," he said softly. "Talk to me. What's going on? I thought you wanted Brooke. I set it up for you perfectly. Isn't this what you were hoping for?"

Jimmy's skin jumped at the feel of Bo's warm hand on his knee. His eyebrows rising in surprise, he looked up at Bo. He opened his mouth and then closed it. It was hard to form the words with his heart pounding so heavily in his chest. Bo waited patiently, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern. Finally, Jimmy put his head in his hands. "I…can't get hard." His voice broke slightly in shame.

There was silence. And then Bo's hand was gone, leaving his knee cold and tingling. Jimmy glanced up nervously, only to find his breath hitch at the sight. Bo was leaning back, his face flushed and he looked at Jimmy with an almost pained expression. But that didn't stop Jimmy from noticing that Bo's eyes were darker than normal, the pupils dilated. Bo was flustered.

Jimmy hadn't seen Bo flustered since the night Bo told Jimmy he was gay. At that time, Jimmy was so preoccupied with the werewolf thing, he overlooked it. But now…now Jimmy felt heat surge through his body at the image.

Had Bo always been this alluring?

Jimmy leaned toward him, but Bo jumped back, his back pressing firmly against the tree trunk. Bo was breathing out heavily through his nose.

"W-what are you doing, J-Jimbo..?" Bo's attempt to sound casual failed, his usual smirk faltering. His blush reached his ears.

Jimmy reached his hand out, his fingertips brushing along Bo's cheekbone. Bo's eyes shot shut. "Why are you reacting like this?" Jimmy questioned. He felt as though his body was acting on its own.

Bo took a second to answer, breathing in deeply through his nose. Then his lips parted and Jimmy found his eyes fixed on those full lips. Bo's tongue darted out to wet his lips before he spoke, making Jimmy's cock jump in a building desire.

"H-how do you expect me to react!? Hearing the guy…the guy I'm in love with confess that he can't get hard for a woman," Bo took in a deep breath before continuing. "Just hearing you mention your…dick, is enough. B-but I can't help having this underlying hope."

His eyes opened then, meeting Jimmy's. Jimmy lunged forward then, unable to hold himself back anymore. Bo gasped in surprise at the sudden attack, allowing Jimmy to slip his tongue into his mouth. Bo struggled at first, his hands gripping Jimmy's shoulders, trying to push him away. Jimmy ignored Bo's protests, pressing his tongue against the back of Bo's teeth. He clumsily pulled Bo's tongue into his mouth, sucking on the tip and forcing a shudder down Bo's spine.

Jimmy pulled away then, his own smirk stretched across his lips as he tried catching his breath. Bo looked completely confused, and deliciously disheveled.

"W-what was that!? What about Brooke!?"

"Fuck it," Jimmy breathed. "I don't want Brooke. I want you."

Bo shook his head. "No…no. That can't be. Y-you don't like guys…"

Jimmy moved to his knees, grabbing Bo's hand and placing it boldly over his jeans where his cock was trapped, standing at full attention.

"S-See?" Jimmy felt himself blush at his own shamelessness.

Bo sat frozen, his hand not moving even after Jimmy let his wrist go. His eyes were fixed on his own hand, not blinking. Jimmy felt nervousness swell up inside of him. Just as he was about to pull away, Bo looked up at him. His eyes were darker than before and his lips were pink and swollen from the brief make-out session. Jimmy raised his eyebrows at the sight. His desire heightened as Bo's usual smirk slowly spread across those swollen lips.

"Oh…I definitely see," he replied huskily.

Jimmy's mouth popped open in surprise, his cock jumping again. Bo raised an eyebrow, showing that he noticed the reaction underneath his warm fingers.

Jimmy had never been so turned on in his whole life. Bo leaned in, sliding one of his hands up the underside of Jimmy's thigh, the other tugging down at the zipper of Jimmy's pants. Jimmy's breath quickened in eagerness.

Bo slid down the waistband of Jimmy's pants and boxers, releasing Jimmy's pulsing cock from its confines. The cold air raised goosebumps on his skin, but it was quickly replaced by a hot warmth. Jimmy's head shot down, finding Bo's face buried against his abdomen, slowly easing back to reveal Jimmy's shaft sliding wetly out of his mouth before Bo engulfed it again, swallowing as the head of Jimmy's cock hit the back of his throat.

Jimmy cried out, gripping the back of Bo's head as Bo worked his cock. Jimmy already couldn't last long, his mouth hanging open as he watched Bo with those dark eyes looking up at him, swallowing his cock again and again.

Jimmy came, his vision blurring and his toes curling. Bo swallowed every last drop before pulling away, looking up at Jimmy hotly.

"S-shit…that was…" Jimmy couldn't even get his thoughts together. He watched as Bo swiped up a drop of cum that had escaped from the edge of his lips and licked it off his own finger. With that, Jimmy was back to life.

Bo raised his eyebrows at Jimmy's lower half's eagerness. He chuckled. "I was hoping you weren't done." Jimmy was sure he could get off to Bo's voice alone.

Bo sat up, pushing Jimmy down so that he was in Bo's original position against the tree. As Jimmy watched, Bo stripped of his pants and boxers. The tip of his cock gleamed eagerly with precum and Jimmy yearned to taste it. Before he could, Bo was back at eye level again, straddling Jimmy's lap.

All of a sudden, Jimmy was nervous.

"I-I've never…" He paused to gather his courage. "With a man…you know…"

Bo smirked. "I've got it covered, Jimbo. Let me take the reigns this time."

Jimmy just nodded dumbly, unable to get over the fact that this gorgeous man wanted to have sex with him. That Bo was…in love with him.

Bo took Jimmy's hand and slid his fingers into his mouth, wetting Jimmy's fingers thickly with saliva. Jimmy panted at the familiar sensation he had just felt against his cock moments ago. Bo grinned, popping Jimmy's fingers from his mouth and slowly guiding them past his own cock and balls until they were at his entrance. Jimmy nervously eased them in, finding it incredibly tight. Unsure of himself, Jimmy very slowly worked his fingers in and out of Bo's asshole.

Bo murmured husky moans of encouragement. "That's right…just ease it in and out…"

As Bo loosened up some more, Jimmy became more courageous. He thrust his fingers up and curved them in, rubbing at the inner walls. Bo's body shuddered in pleasure, his head falling back. Jimmy eagerly continued this motion, enjoying Bo's reactions. Bo's shirt was hiked up, and his back was arched. Jimmy could see a layer of sweat glistening on his muscled abdomen.

A few more strokes later, Bo stopped his hand. He pulled Jimmy's hand away, panting heavily. He leaned forward, looking Jimmy in the eyes as he placed the head of Jimmy's cock against his entrance. Jimmy swallowed the lump that was in his throat.

"Jimmy…" It was rare for Bo to call him by his actual name. "Are you sure…?" Jimmy thought he heard Bo's voice crack a little at the question.

It was at that moment that he really looked at Bo. Beyond those dark eyes filled with desire and want, Bo was afraid. Afraid of what this could lead to. Afraid this was just pent up sexual frustration and nothing more. Everyone is afraid of a broken heart.

Jimmy gulped. Over the last week, Bo had become someone important to him. Bo opened up to Jimmy about his sexuality and Bo wanted Jimmy just as he was. Even after his werewolf allure had lifted. It was then that Jimmy realized why he no longer yearned for Brooke. She had been replaced by this gorgeous, dark-haired man who only had eyes for him. Jimmy wasn't sure when the transition from Brooke to Bo happened, but that didn't matter. All that did was matter was that he wanted Bo by his side right now. And, quite possibly, forever.

Jimmy ran his hand up the back of Bo's neck, pressing at the base of his skull to pull him in. Their lips meet in a deep kiss. Bo moaned against his mouth, pleased with Jimmy's response. They continued kissing as Jimmy moved his hands down Bo's ass, kneading the flesh there as he eased Bo onto his cock.

Bo's hands gripped Jimmy's shoulders as his body stretched around Jimmy's twitching dick. Once he was all the way in, Bo sighed in pleasure while Jimmy nibbled his bottom lip. Bo relaxed for a moment, his body adjusting to the size.

Then, he began moving. Jimmy was practically seeing stars. The tightness was beyond anything he had felt before. Matching with the image in front of him, he dug his nails in the dirt in an attempt to hold off.

Bo had his head thrown back, his hands still using Jimmy's shoulder for support. His sweat dampened shirt was up enough to show a perked nipple. His cock was rock hard and bouncing against his stomach in a mess of precum. But the part that affected Jimmy the most was watching as Bo's body repeatedly swallowed Jimmy's cock.

Jimmy leaned in, pulling the revealed nipple into his mouth. He sucked and nibbled at it, ripping a sultry groan from Bo's throat. One of Bo's hands found Jimmy's messy hair and gripped it.

It seemed Bo wasn't going to last long either. Bo's husky gasps were getting louder and his hips were quickening. Jimmy replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing Bo's nipple in circles. The other gripped Bo's cock, stroking it in sync with the motion. It was then that Bo looked into Jimmy's eyes. His eyes were completely clouded in lust. Jimmy couldn't take it. He came again, thrusting his hips up into Bo just as Bo dropped onto him again. Bo's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his orgasm making his body go rigid. Jimmy felt a hot liquid squirt onto his hand. He looked at it, removing his hand from Bo's nipple to lick the hot cum from his finger.

Bo grunted. He was watching Jimmy with a sexy smirk.

"You keep that up, and we will be going all night," he chuckled, still trying to catch his breath.

Jimmy blushed. "I…I was curious what it would taste like."

Bo laughed again, looking as though a weight had lifted from his shoulders. "Let's go clean up."

Bo got up, putting his boxers back on but carrying his pants. He reached out a hand to pull Jimmy up. As Bo walked back towards the house, Jimmy tugged at Bo's hand making Bo look over his shoulder.  
"What's up, Jimbo?"

"I-I love you," Jimmy's confession was blurted out clumsily. Despite that, it brought a flush to Bo's cheeks, followed by a warm smile.

"I love you too."


End file.
